The performance of certain electrical resistors can be degraded by elevated temperatures. The resistance may significantly change, thereby adversely affecting a circuit in which the resistor functions. The temperature of a resistor may rise due to heat from the environment or due to heat generated in the resistor itself as it dissipates electrical power. To reduce operating temperatures, a resistor may be attached to a heat spreader that helps carry heat away from the resistor. There is a need to carry the heat away as efficiently as possible if reduced operating temperatures are desired.